


дома у Хайда не стреляют настенные ружья

by skaldin_kesting



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, I’m a sucker for contact telepathy okay, Jekyll and Hyde are Separate People, Love/Hate, M/M, Possessive Behavior, because jekyll is a genius, they still have sorta connection though
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaldin_kesting/pseuds/skaldin_kesting
Summary: АУ к преканону, не оставляющее места для канона и постканона. Джекилл находит способ выселить Хайда в отдельное тело, и вот тут, казалось бы, они оба должны зажить замечательно, не отягощённые противоречивыми желаниями друг друга, но… Каждого что-то не устраивает в новом положении, потому что уныла для них жизнь без другого
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	дома у Хайда не стреляют настенные ружья

**Author's Note:**

> Авторша не умеет в сюжет и не знает ничего о викторианском быте. Вооружившись этой информацией, читайте на свой страх и риск

Своей пустотой дом в Сохо приводил Хайда в отчаяние.

О, Джекилл был счастлив выставить его за дверь, наделив деньгами и недвижимостью для спокойствия совести. В глазах Генри всё было простым и понятным: есть добрый доктор Джекилл, а есть злой мистер Хайд. На самом же деле, ничего даже отдалённо простого не обнаруживалось в их ситуации. Джекилл вовсе не ведал, что творил. Ещё на раннем этапе опыта, когда Эдвард был лишь субличностью учёного, он понял, что тот своим зельем не разделил зло и добро, а размножил зло и отделил злую половинку от смешанного целого. Джекилл как был, так и остался Джекиллом — со своими достоинствами и недостатками. А Хайд стал ущербной половиной.

Впрочем, „абсолютным злом“, как окрестил его Генри, Хайд не был. Для химических субстанций не существует таких понятий, как добро и зло, также как и не существует их в самой природе; но если бы Эдвард высказал это предположение, любой порядочный христианин, в том числе и небезызвестный нам доктор, предложил бы ознакомиться с текстами Библии, Евангелия и прочей нудной писанины религиозного содержания. Да, Хайд был атеистом — ведь в глубине души каждый верующий капельку атеист (а каждый атеист — капельку верующий), и Джекилл не был исключением. Но вернёмся к химии.

Разработанный доктором состав смог удвоить и частично отделить ту часть, которую Джекилл всю сознательную жизнь в себе подавлял. Из подавляемого были по большей части интерес к азартным играм, гомосексуальность и самовлюблённость. Генри хотел избавиться от этих качеств, потому что считал их неправедными, но даже не пытался прогнозировать, к чему способно привести такое избавление. В Хайде все эти качества были сильнее, чем любые другие, но, отправляясь в подпольные клубы втирать очки, он не пытался искать мальчиков на одну ночь, как делал в его обличье Джекилл на заре их относительно раздельного существования. Эдварду не нужны были другие мужчины. Он, как любая половина, стремился стать целым, и та часть, которая дополнила бы его, находилась в полном владении доктора Джекилла. Джекилл был единственным, кого Хайд желал, Джекилл был единственным, кого он любил, Джекилл был тем, кто сегодня выгнал Хайда из дома.

Паршиво.

Впрочем, Эдвард знал, что это ещё не конец их истории. Вскоре Джекилл поймёт: он всё тот же, что до эксперимента, тёмная сторона его личности всё так же сильна, как и прежде, что ему снова приходится подавлять часть себя в угоду репутации. И тогда… Хайд знал, что они двое обладали относительно друг друга чем-то вроде контактной телепатии, но знал ли об этом Джекилл? От одной мысли, что учёный опять будет травить себя всякой химией, Эдварда начинало мутить, как от палёной водяры. Да, Генри отобрал у него ключи от особняка и лаборатории, но Хайд предприимчиво обзавёлся дубликатами, как только заимел отдельное тело. О, какой сюрприз он мог устроить дражайшему доктору! Но всему своё время. Нетерпеливость никогда не была недостатком Джекилла, а потому и Хайду повезло остаться без неё.

***

Генри вернулся домой уставшим, но довольным. Позади была увлекательная научная конференция (на которой он и словом не обмолвился о своём открытии: это должно было остаться его личным кошмаром) и приятный ужин в компании друзей. Первая неделя жизни без Хайда зарекомендовала себя превосходно, хотя была будто бы ложка дёгтя в этой бочке мёда… а, к чёрту.

Джекилл оставил в прихожей пальто и шляпу, расслабил галстук, закрыл за собой дверь в спальню, обернулся и остолбенел. В его любимом кресле, поигрывая тростью, сидел Хайд в сдвинутом набок, слегка потёртом цилиндре. Его лицо растягивала кривоватая, отталкивающая улыбка, но глаза были немного прищурены, будто он и вправду был рад видеть Джекилла.

— А вот и ты, друг мой непорочный, — Эдвард ухмыльнулся ещё шире, увидев, как учёного передёрнуло от его интонации. — Как прошёл вечер? 

— Он проходил превосходно, пока кое-кто не вломился в мой дом без спроса, — ледяным тоном ответил Джекилл, очевидно, взяв себя в руки. — Что тебе нужно?

— Увидеть тебя раздетым, разумеется. Именно для этого люди приходят в чужие спальни.

— Довольно шуток! — воскликнул Генри. — Если ты не по делу, выметайся. Сейчас же.

— Ладно-ладно, не кипятись. Быть вспыльчивым — моя прерогатива, — ответил Эдвард, решив пока не поправлять доктора насчёт его высказывания о шутках. — Я хотел предложить настольную игру. На ваш выбор. Победитель вправе потребовать что угодно за свою победу — в разумных пределах, разумеется, иначе ты точно не согласился бы. 

Джекилл задумался. Предложение было неплохим, ведь в случае победы он бы мог выставить ненавистного двойника за дверь навсегда, а в случае проигрыша ему не грозило бы ничего ужасного… ведь так? Но тут крылся подвох. Хайд играл лучше, отчасти из-за большего опыта, отчасти из-за бесконечного мухляжа, на котором уже успел набить руку и сколотить состояние, плюсом к тому, что щедро отписал ему Джекилл. 

— Кто поймает соперника на шулерстве, считается победителем и требует своё желание, — будто прочитав его мысли, дополнил Хайд.

— Какой смысл предлагать игру на столь невыгодных для тебя условиях? — учёный устроил локти на спинке противоположного кресла и подозрительно прищурился, препарируя взглядом лицо своего двойника. Тот в ответ только негромко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Джекилл с ужасом понял, что этот смех не вызвал у него того отвращения, которое каждое человеческое существо испытывало к Хайду прежде. Цилиндр Эдварда упал на пол, но тот не обратил на него внимания.

— Мой дорогой доктор, — проговорил он с почему-то усилившейся хрипотцой в голосе, — смысл игры не в том, чтобы выиграть, а в том, чтобы страстно желать победы и до дрожи бояться поражения. 

Джекилл почувствовал, что руки его трясутся.

— Тебе, однако, я предлагаю приятельскую, а не азартную версию, поскольку не понаслышке знаком с твоим малодушием, — продолжил Эдвард привычным своим тоном.

— Мы не приятели, — глухо пробормотал доктор.

— Как тебе угодно.

Помолчали.

— Будь по-твоему, — устало вздохнул Джекилл и достал со стеллажа коробку. — У меня нет настроения для длительного мозгового штурма, поэтому…

Он не стал заканчивать, а просто положил на стол поле, поставил две фишки на старт и вынул их коробки кости. Поле искусно изображало различные британские колонии. Хайд хмыкнул.

Играли молча. Стук костей — передвигание фишки — стук костей — передвигание фишки. 

Синяя фишка, принадлежавшая хозяину дома, первой достигла финиша. Они оба знали, чего пожелает победитель, и оба были неудовлетворены этим желанием.

— Уходи, — сказал доктор. — Уходи… и не ищи со мной встречи.

Мистер Хайд поднялся из кресла, подцепил упавший цилиндр тростью, криво водрузил его себе на голову, поклонился и вышел из комнаты, не сказав ни слова.

Остаток вечера Джекилл провёл в задумчивости.

***

Хайд на удивление честно соблюдал требование, поставленное ему Джекиллом. Он оставил на столе учёного все имевшиеся дубликаты ключей, и вот уже две с лишним недели не попадался на глаза, не слал писем и не передавал приветы через друзей. Словом — исчез. Именно то, о чём мечтал Генри, не правда ли? 

Видимо, не совсем правда, учитывая, что Джекилл в тот самый момент стоял у него на пороге, нерешительно разглядывая дверь. 

В конце концов старуха, которую он нанимал лично для этого самого дома, увидела из окна его сомнения, открыла дверь и жестом пригласила внутрь. Теперь пути назад не было.

— Мистер Хайд дома? — с замиранием сердца поинтересовался доктор, снимая плащ.

— Нет, — хмыкнула женщина. — Вечерами и ночами дома его можно не искать.

— Тогда я его подожду. Вы не против?

— Это ваш дом, доктор Джекилл, даже сам мистер Хайд так говорит. Так что проходите, располагайтесь где угодно.

Генри кивнул в знак благодарности и пошёл осматривать комнаты. Ему было интересно, как Хайд обживался здесь. Обойдя несколько помещений, он понял, что Эдвард не особо заботился о комфорте своего жилища. Пыль везде была протёрта, но это было скорее заслугой старухи. В гардеробе появилась новая одежда: яркие и шикарные костюмы вперемешку и искусственно состареными серыми, как сам Лондон, неброскими и объёмными вещами. На стуле в соседней комнате-спальне висел позаимствованный у Джекилла костюм, который был Хайду непомерно велик; почему-то тот не вернул его, не продал, не отдал в ателье на ушивку, и даже, судя по всему, запретил стирать — на жилете было рыжее пятно какого-то соуса. С каждой новой деталью Хайд становился всё большей загадкой.

***

Пробуждение было приятным, Джекилл чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и счастливым. Было, однако, в этом пробуждении что-то непривычное, и он, пока не открывая глаз, насторожился. Его уши уловили звук перелистываемой страницы. Кто мог читать сейчас газету в его комнате? Генри резко распахнул глаза и сел, обнаруживая, что он вовсе не в своей комнате, а в спальне дома в Сохо, а человек, читавший газету — это Хайд, который сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью.

— Доброе утро, — усмехнулся хозяин дома, откладывая „Таймс“ и бросая взгляд на часы. — У тебя был здоровый восьмичасовой сон. Не удивлюсь, если впервые за последний год.

— Да, это так, — хмуро подтвердил доктор. — Что я здесь делаю?

Хайд весело поднял брови.  
— Кажется, это я должен спрашивать, что ты здесь делаешь.

Генри закатил глаза.  
— Я о том, что я делаю в, — он запнулся, заметив, что Хайд наслаждается его неловкостью, — в твоей кровати.

— Человеку твоего возраста вредно дрыхнуть в кресле, мой дорогой доктор, — Хайд закинул ногу на ногу, — и ты прекрасно это понимаешь. Я знал, что ты придёшь.

Генри напрягся. Он явно не ожидал от своего двойника такой проницательности.

— Правда? И откуда такая уверенность?

— Ты человек, Джекилл. Такой же, как все. И, порвав со мной, — учёный дёрнулся, — ты вернулся туда, откуда начал. Ты снова подавляешь свои желания ради репутации, ты снова этим недоволен. А ещё, — Хайд поставил на пол обе ноги и склонился к кровати, глядя на своего собеседника снизу вверх, — ты скучаешь по той свободе, той эйфории, той жизни, настоящей жизни, бьющейся в каждом сосуде твоего тела… которую ты чувствовал со мной, которую Я чувствую всегда. Давай же, скажи мне, что я не прав.

Генри закрыл глаза.

— Я скучал по тебе, Хайд, — на пределе слышимости произнёс Джекилл.

На мгновения Эдвард лишился дара речи. Он думал, что его доктор будет всё отрицать, что он будет драться, как самураи при Сирояме, но он сдался. Так просто. 

— Это очень мило, — уродливо ухмыльнулся Хайд, и доктор понял это по голосу, ощущая горячий стыд за свою честность. На этом аттракцион смущения не закончился. — Но скажи мне, мой славный доктор, зачем ты пришёл ко мне сейчас? Сообщить, что жить стало тошно без своих грешков?

— Нет, — Джекилл открыл глаза, уверенно глядя на своё персональное зло. — Когда ты приходил ко мне сыграть… что бы ты пожелал, если бы победил? 

— Честный ответ на один довольно щекотливый вопрос.

— Право, ты меня удивляешь. Какой нормальный человек, играя на желание, пожелает задать вопрос?

— Я не нормальный человек, Джекилл, — резко ответил Хайд. — У нормальных людей есть отец и мать, они ходят в школу, потом в университет, находят друзей, возможно, работу, семью. Где-то в середине или конце этого пути они переживают своё падение — хотя некоторые не переживают. У меня же, доктор, есть только ты.

Генри ошеломлённо молчал, не зная, что и сказать на это.

— Я готов ответить на твой вопрос, Хайд, — через несколько секунд проговорил он. — Но как же ты проверишь, был ли я честен?

В голове злодея уже, казалось, раздавались праздничные выстрелы и звучали фанфары. Он грязно ухмыльнулся, показывая, что Джекилл снова совершил ошибку и попал в его капкан.

— Вложи свои руки в мои, доктор, — чётко произнёс Хайд, прожигая его взглядом. Тот, как в трансе, исполнил его волю и в то же мгновение почувствовал себя странно. — А теперь ответь мне, _Джекилл_ , кому ты принадлежишь?

Джекилл ненавидел Хайда за этот вопрос, он ненавидел руки, крепко сжимавшие его собственные, этот вкрадчивый голос, эту кровать, эту комнату, этот дом, который сам же и купил, этот безумный мир, но больше всего себя, раз за разом поддававшегося своим демонам в надежде непонятно на что. Он не мог — физически не мог — солгать сейчас, и сволочь напротив прекрасно это понимала.

— Тебе.

Это была абсолютная победа, вершина военного искусства по всем стандартам Сунь-Цзы. Хайд был невероятно горд собой, и хотел уже отпустить руки доктора, но тот перехватил их и сжал сильнее.

— Ответить и ты мне на вопрос, _Хайд_ , — голос учёного звучал инфернально, как у восставшего мертвеца, — кому ты принадлежишь?

— Тебе, Джекилл, — без колебаний отозвался тот, выметая „быстро учишься, сукин сын“ из своей головы. — Со всеми потрохами и грехами, всей своей отвратительной, невыносимой натурой, Джекилл, я твой. Доволен? — к концу тирады Хайд уже упирался кончиком носа в нос доктора, незаметно для него перебравшись со стула на кровать. Их пальцы были теперь сцеплены в два замка. 

— Чрезвычайно.


End file.
